


You Can Keep Me

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the final day of Faberry Week: Future.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Can Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the final day of Faberry Week: Future.

_ “We keep this love in a photograph. We made these memories for ourselves, where our eyes are never closing.  Hearts are never broken, times forever frozen still."  
_

/

Rachel was in her living room having just been  handed an envelope from  a courier. As she sat back on the couch and opened the envelope she smiled; it was a wedding invitation… it was her own wedding invitation; sent from the printer to make sure everything was accurate. As her eyes darted over the words and the names, she thought back.

_ Do you ever wonder how your life would’ve turned out if you had made one choice differently?_ \- her thoughts were running wild.

_ If you had answered one question differently? _

[8 years earlier…]

Rachel was feeling several different things as she left the choir room that day… the day of her wedding to the boy of her dreams.

She was feeling elation- because they had just won regionals; excitement because of her soon-to-be happening wedding… and fear over the exact same thing.

She was feeling pressure- from both Finn and herself; and sadness because one of the most important people in her life decided she wouldn’t be there on this the most important day  of her life… 

Quinn.

“Rachel,” she heard the girl in question’s voice behind her and she turned quickly.

Maybe she changed her mind. Rachel hoped as she only then took in Quinn’s appearance; a smile crept up her mouth at the sight of what she was wearing.

She looked so beautiful.  Rachel licked her lips and waited for what Quinn had to say.

“What do you think… Coach just gave it to me, and I couldn’t help myself?” 

“As long as you’re happy Quinn… everyone deserves to be happy,” the words echoed  in her own head. She knew it sounded as if she were giving Quinn a guilt trip for not supporting her and her marriage.

But in reality she was questioning her own happiness.

Was she happy?

Or was she going along with this for Finn’s happiness?

She loved Finn… she did; but…

“Rachel…” Quinn’s voice and  its heart broken tone pulled her out of her thoughts again. She didn’t want to be the reason that Quinn sounded so hurt. “When you were singing that song… you were singing it to Finn and only Finn… right?” She looked deep into Quinn’s eyes and she  could not only feel Quinn’s heart breaking… she could see it.

Her eyes were swimming with tears, her voice cracked on the words, and her bottom lip was trembling. 

She thought about lying to her.

And she almost did… she  almost gave Quinn a nod; but she couldn’t.

Instead she swallowed hard, and answered her truthfully.  


“No…” her own voice cracked and that was when she saw a glimmer of hope in Quinn’s sad expression. 

Maybe… just maybe Quinn felt the same way .

“…N-Not just him,”  she promised and this time she definitely saw hope.

“Then why rush to marry him?”

“Because…” Rachel threw her hands in the air and then dropped them with a clap back at her sides. “Because he loves me,” she said simply as if that was her only reason.

And maybe it was.

“He’s not the only one,” Quinn blurted out and Rachel gasped. Once Quinn realized what she had just done; at just how much she had revealed. She quickly continued, “Because he loves you isn’t a reason to marry him… please don’t marry him,” she begged. Rachel nodded; almost  imperceptibly and then she smiled.

She didn’t miss what Quinn had said… even if she did try to ignore it.

Rachel couldn’t ignore it; she heard it… and she was pretty sure it had changed everything.

/

[4.27.2013]

It was a Sunday… and it was raining; Rachel was so glad she had made the trip to New Haven on the Friday after classes because it had done nothing but downpour the entire weekend. Rachel was grateful that Quinn’s dorm room- not only had a window- but that it was also a single room. Quinn had been pouting the whole weekend because her plans had been ruined by the rain. She had planned to take Rachel out for dinner and dancing and the stupid rain ruined it all.

By Saturday night; she had stopped pouting… mostly because of  their indoor activities. It had been a little over a year since she and Rachel had started dating.

One year, two months, and three days of dating Rachel- but who’s  counting. So far it had been the best year of her life.

For Rachel; it had also been the greatest year of her life. Once she finally made the choice between the boy she loved and the girl she longed to love; she had never been happier… except for right now. It was as if Quinn’s sour mood had transferred to her. She was just sick of the rain  and she was going to have to go home in just a few hours.

As she woke from her sleep she whined at the tap tap sound of the rain hitting the window. Quinn was already awake and  staring out of said window. One arm was tucked behind her head and the other one was under Rachel’s head; when she heard  Rachel  whine she looked over at her.

“Quinn… why does the rain hate me?”

“Can’t you just live for the moment and enjoy the things the rain gives us?”

“Oh that is precious coming from you who spent two days pouting about it.”

“Let’s just say I’ve had a change of heart,” Quinn winked and Rachel fought it but in the end she lost the battle and grinned.

“Fine… I’ll play along. What does the rain give us,” she held back the eye roll but Quinn knew she wanted to.

“How about the coziness of staying in bed all day,” she waggled her eyebrows and Rachel giggled at her silliness. Quinn turned over and was now facing her; she also tangled their legs together.

“Nnn, your feet are cold?” Rachel whined again while  Quinn placed chaste kisses to her neck.

“You love my cold feet,” Quinn said before a sneaky kiss to her lips. There was a look of  contentment on Rachel’s face before she went back to pouting.

“You’re a blanket hog too,” Rachel husked out just ahead of a moan because Quinn was no longer leaving chaste kisses on her neck; she was sucking on it. “Mmm.”

“I thought you’d see things my way,” the comment was arrogant so Rachel pushed her away with a stern look on her face.

Of course Quinn knew this was all a game; and of course she played along. 

“You really are quite sure of yourself aren’t you?”

“When it comes to pleasing you… absolutely,” Quinn’s smile was beaming and in that moment Rachel could no longer deny her need for this girl.

She loved her.

It may have only been a year, two months, and three days but she already knew… hell- she knew before Quinn ever asked her  that question on the day of her aborted wedding to Finn.

“Kiss me,” she demanded and Quinn smirked over having gotten her way.

“Let me show you how good rainy days can really be,” Quinn said before she hovered over her and brought their lips together in a kiss that almost instantly became heated.

* * *

[5.13.2014]

Rachel couldn’t remember every significant moment of when she fell even more in love with Quinn.

It happened almost every day.

And it could happen at any time… like when Quinn  would make her the perfect cup of coffee, or when they spent an entire rainy day in bed.

Every little  memory spent with Quinn was like another gift- for themselves- and another chance to learn more about each other.

Rachel was currently living in Los Angeles.

She had left New York, and Funny Girl… opting for the offer she got to star in her own television show. Everyone thought she was crazy for doing that… everyone but Quinn that is.

Quinn always supported her.

Quinn also flew to Los Angeles to surprise her one random Tuesday. She didn’t want to be in New Haven or Ohio for her break… she only wanted to be with her girl.

And she wanted to make the night a memorable one… one that they could remember for a lifetime. She  wanted to do this by cooking Rachel a home cooked vegan dinner and a viewing of Rachel’s  all-time favorite movie.

Rachel sat on the barstool of her breakfast bar; while  Quinn move around the tiny kitchen of her equally tiny apartment… and she just watched in awe that this woman came out to L.A. just to be with her… and to cook for her.

And not only was she cooking for her- something no one had ever done for her before- she also looked gorgeous. She was wearing dark blue jeans- tight- they were so damn tight and so, so, so incredible in all the right ways. She was also wearing a top that was light green and matched her eyes perfectly.

So far this random Tuesday was becoming one of her favorite days and she knew it was only going to get better. The food smelled so incredibly  mouthwatering and-

“Son of a… fuck!” Quinn’s cussing brought Rachel out of her thoughts and when she focused on Quinn again she saw that her beautiful green top was now covered in red wine.

“Oh my gosh!” Rachel moved over to help her; and as she did Quinn tugged the shirt up and over her head all in one movement. She didn’t think about anything else other than getting the shirt into some cold water.

“Oh my gosh,” Rachel repeated and this time it was for a  very  different reason.

Her eyes darkened.

She knew this night was going to lead to sex- as most nights with Quinn did; they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other most of the time. She just didn’t think it would be before dinner. But as soon as Quinn tugged her shirt off; Rachel literally couldn’t control herself.

Quinn was facing the sink and trying to get the wine out of the shirt before it seeped into the fabric and stained it permanently; she was also mentally berating herself for ruining the night that she had planned.

She wasn’t expecting the contact; so when she felt Rachel’s warm hands on the naked flesh  of her waist she shivered. When she felt Rachel’s mouth on her shoulder it sent chills up her spine, and she melted into the warm body forgetting all about her stupid shirt.

Rachel must’ve been thinking similarly, “I’ll buy you a new one,” she sai d as Quinn turned in her arms. S he needed to see her.

As soon as Quinn’s eyes met hers they both needed more. It was passionate when their lips came  together…  the kind of passion that neither girl had ever felt in their previous relationships.

Quinn cupped Rachel’s cheek with one hand while the other pressed against her hip, gently pulling them closer. Her back was digging into the edge of the counter but she didn’t care. She traced her tongue along the seam of Rachel’s lips enticing the girl to open her mouth. When she did, Quinn quickly deepened the kiss.

The kiss was hot; it was arousing, it was sexy… and it was full of love. It was also leading somewhere, but before…

Quinn pulled out of the kiss and gently guided Rachel away from her. She could see the beginnings of a panicked look in Rachel’s eyes so she held one finger up.

“One second,” she whispered and with that Rachel watched her walk to the stove and turned all the burners off... as well as the oven.

A wicked smile was on Quinn’s face when she turned back to Rachel. They both moved at the same time and then they were kissing again. Quinn’s hands circled Rachel’s thighs, and then she lifted her into her arms, with her hands firmly on Rachel’s ass. Rachel  wrapped her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist as Quinn carried her to the bedroom.

Eventually they ate dinner.

Moments… memories…

* * *

[01.09.2015]

Rachel was crying.

She was sitting alone in her old bedroom, in her old house… in Lima.

Her entire world was pretty much falling apart all around her. Her television show-  That’s So Rachel\- was cancelled after only one episode aired and when she came home to regroup she found out that her dads were getting a divorce, and they were selling the house.

The house she grew up in.

The only thing that had remained  intact in her life was Quinn… she didn’t know what she would do if she lost her too.

There was a knock on her door and- on cue- it opened and there Quinn stood. She couldn’t remember when she had called Quinn to tell her that the show was over and that she was running  back home because for some reason being a loser was easier in Lima. She had no idea that Quinn had gotten on a  plane the next day to be with her.

When Quinn sat beside her on the bed and draped one arm over her shoulder, and the other arm around her to hug her close; she found exactly what she needed.

She should’ve known… Quinn was always exactly what she needed.

And then she cried harder.

Quinn held her; she didn’t say a word until all of Rachel’s tears were gone, and she was calming down.

“I’m so sorry baby,” she whispered as she stroked Rachel’s hair. “But I know that if anyone can find the good in all of this, or figure out how to rebuild everything… it’s you Rachel.”

“Thanks,” she replied through a sniffle and then she pulled back. When her tired and wet eyes met Quinn’s she felt the tears coming again. “I’m so glad you came.”

“There is nowhere else I’d rather be,” Quinn promised and then Rachel was crying again; and Quinn held her again until she calmed down a second time.

Rachel rubbed her nose with a tissue from the box she had on her other side.

Quinn watched her.

She hated it when Rachel cried… she always had. Luckily, she didn’t have to see it very much in high school because Rachel had always been so strong.

She wanted to take away all of Rachel’s problems and make them better. She wanted to see her smile again.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Rachel asked as she tried to compose herself. “I dropped out of NYADA to do Funny Girl… I quit Funny Girl to go to Hollywood, and now… I have nothing,” Quinn tried not to take those words personally, because she knew Rachel didn’t mean her. A thought Rachel said out loud a moment later, “besides you of course,” and that caused  Quinn  to smile.

“I love you,” Quinn told her and for the first time, there it was… Rachel’s beautiful smile. 

“I love you too,” she suddenly felt like maybe her whole world wasn’t ending… maybe it was just changing.

“And as for what you should do now… I personally would love it if you went back to New York, you’ll find Broadway again… and you’ll be closer to me again,” Rachel let out a humorless chuckle.

“Yeah… I hope I make it back there too, but I think right now I need to stay here… for a little while at least, for my dads.”

Quinn nodded in agreement, “okay.” She knew Rachel  had to work through some things and if Lima was where she needed to do it, then Lima was where she needed to be.

Quinn supported her no matter what.

“But right now… I just want to sleep. Will you hold me?”

“I would love to,” was her answer; and as they settled into Rachel’s bed. Rachel hugged close to Quinn’s body as she held her… Rachel giggled. Quinn was confused for a moment; but then Rachel spoke.

“Hell, maybe I could take on Sue Sylvester and resurrect the glee club.”

“That would be awesome,”  they both laughed at the thought. And even though she was joking when she said it; the more Rachel thought about it, the more she realized that maybe- just like in high school- glee club might be exactly what she needed.

* * *

[06.17.2016]

Once again, Rachel found herself in Lima but this time it was under much better circumstances. Her dads had gotten back together, she was re-enrolled in NYADA, and her amazing girlfriend had just become one of Yale’s most recent graduates.

T hey went home for the summer before Quinn had to go out into the real world and get a job. Quinn’s mother decided to throw her a graduation party and Quinn was worried because this would be the first time her mom would be meeting her girlfriend of four years.

Her mom was a little disappointed that she didn’t get the chance to meet Rachel the previous year, when both she and Quinn were in Lima; but she understood that Rachel wasn’t up to meeting anyone at that time… let alone her girlfriend’s mother. 

But now things were different.

Judy was just as worried as Rachel was; maybe even more so. This was the first girl- in fact, the first person- Quinn had ever introduced her to and while this wasn’t her first time seeing Rachel. Seeing her from across the room at New Directions competitions didn’t really count.

She knew the girl could sing like an angel; but that was pretty much all she knew.

“M-Mom,”  Quinn stammered and Judy smiled in spite of her own nerves; because her daughter was always the most adorable when she was nervous; which was something she and Rachel agreed upon. “This is Rachel,” she waved awkwardly between them. Rachel beamed and held out her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fabray.”

“You as well Rachel,” she shook Rachel’s hand as she spoke; and within seconds the nerves were gone as they fell easily into a comfortable conversation.

/

Once that first meeting was out of the way; the party went along beautifully. Rachel and Quinn were currently cuddled on a blanket in the backyard as the party raged on around them and without them. But it didn’t matter, they were lost in a world of their own.

“I’m so proud of you, my amazing Yale graduate girlfriend,” Rachel cooed.

Quinn smirked, “I’m proud of you too Rachel … my incredibly sexy NYADA attending girlfriend,” Rachel laughed but Quinn could tell that she was thinking.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Just…” she trailed off because she didn’t want to seem desperate.

“Just say it,” Quinn prompted.

“Okay,” she nibbled on her lip a little bit before she continued. “What’s next?”

“For?” Quinn had an idea of what Rachel was getting at, but she wanted to be sure… she needed to be sure.

“For us? For you?” 

Again Quinn smiled, “I was thinking that since my loving girlfriend lives in New York… that I would go there,” Rachel grinned from ear to ear. “But I need to find a place to stay.”

“No you don’t,” Rachel said excitedly. “I know just the place.”

And then she attacked Quinn with kisses.

* * *

[10.31.2017]

Quinn hated fighting with Rachel, she hated that she stormed out of their apartment. And she really hated that Rachel went to a Halloween dorm party at NYADA without telling her which dorm… and on Halloween, every dorm was having a party. She thought about going to every building but Rachel was clearly mad at her so instead she stayed by her phone and prayed that Rachel would be okay.

Several worried hours later; she was startled when her phone rang. It wasn’t who she wanted to be  calling; instead it was Santana.

“Hello.”

“Quinn… you need to come get your girl. She’s drunk off her ass and won’t stop crying about you… it’s killing my buzz.”

“I’ll be right there,” Quinn said as she grabbed her keys and her coat. “Where are you?” She was already half way to the elevator when Santana told her.

/

Rachel stumbled out of the taxi as Quinn paid the driver.

“Quinn… I’m so sorry, not just for being drunk but for the fight too,” Quinn fought the urge to playfully roll her eyes as she braced Rachel with her arm, to hold her up. Rachel had apologized at least thirty times during the short ride home.

“It’s fine baby… we’re fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Quinn was trying not to laugh at how cute she was.

“Now you’re mad again.”

“I’m not mad at all,” she repeated it was like an endless cycle; she just wanted to get Rachel into the apartment and into bed. 

They could talk and fix everything in the morning… even if she was having a little bit of fun at her drunk girlfriend’s expense.

“Baby?”  Rachel said as Quinn pulled her shirt up and over her head for her.

“Yes,” Quinn waited for the expected  I’m sorry again and she really truly wasn’t mad.

“I love you so much,” was what she said instead.

“I love you too,” Quinn couldn’t help but circle her arms around Rachel’s waist as the girl pulled Quinn  closer and brought  their lips together in a steamy- but messy- kiss.

Quinn could tell that Rachel wanted more- Rachel was a horny drunk after all- but Quinn wouldn’t do it. It was taking advantage and that wouldn’t happen.

She  very reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and stepped away.

“Don’t you want me?”

“Always.”

“Then make love to me,” Rachel pouted and it was cute.

“I will… tomorrow we’ll have make up sex.”

“Okay,” she slurred as she plopped onto the bed. Quinn went to work on removing her shoes and pants.

“Quinn?”

“Yes baby,” she grunted as she tugged Rachel’s pants off.

“I-I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Okay,” Quinn quickly helped her to her feet, and then guided her to the bathroom; luckily it wasn’t far.

And the next morning they did- in fact- have make up sex. Quinn also helped Rachel through her hangover and that’s when Rachel knew that it was true love.

* * *

[12.08.2018]

Quinn hated winter… she really fucking hated winter. Especially because she was prone to getting sick. 

And this year was no different.

But it actually was different this year because she and Rachel lived together now.

And Rachel was there to take care of her.

“I’m sorry I’m such a baby when I’m sick,” she said through her congestion. 

“You’re not a baby… you should see how my dads act when they’re sick. Trust me you being sick is a dream come true compared to them.” Rachel placed a cool washcloth to Quinn’s head.

“You’re a dream come true,” Quinn told her and like always Rachel swooned. Even after dating for over six years; Quinn could still make her swoon with the simplest  of actions… or words.

“You’re my dream come true too baby,” she leant over the bed and pressed a sweet kiss to Quinn’s cheek.

“I’m going to go make you some soup… I’ll be right back.”

“Kay… I lub you,” she said through her sniffles.

“I love you too,”  she returned the sentiment.  Quinn was super emotional when she was sick and Rachel couldn’t help but enjoy it. She was sad that Quinn was sick  but  loved how overly emotional she got, every time. 

When she returned with the soup she noticed that Quinn was looking at her differently.

Not bad… just different.

“What’s wrong?” Rachel sat down next to her on the bed, placed a tray over her lap, and then placed the soup on that.

“Nothing…” she trailed off and there was that look again.

“Do you have a fever?” Rachel instinctually put her hand to Quinn’s head as she asked, but there didn’t seem to be a fever.

“Quinn are you-” her words were cut off by Quinn’s words.

“Rachel… will you marry me?”

Rachel laughed through her shock, “Ask me again when you’re not on cold meds.”

“Will you say yes?”

“Mm hmm,” Rachel hummed.

“Then I will,” she said with a wide grin and a wink. As she began eating her soup, Rachel wondered if her emotions were doing the talking… or if Quinn  really  meant it.

And two days later when Quinn proposed again her question was answered.

Rachel said yes… actually she screamed it; and she knew as she kissed Quinn that there was still a chance she could get Quinn’s cold… but she didn’t care.

She knew that Quinn would take care of her if she got sick… and Quinn did.

* * *

[07.11.2019]

Once Kurt and Blaine got married; they moved into a smaller place… and Santana and Brittany moved to Los Angeles because Santana was trying her hand at acting. Rachel and Quinn found that they needed to move to a smaller place as well. And with Rachel now starring on Broadway and Quinn was a  wildly successful agent; they  had enough money to actually get a place in Manhattan.

All of their friends had gotten together to help them move and unpack.

Once everything was unpacked and put away, Quinn and Rachel were putting the final touches on their new home.

They stood in front of the only wall that wasn’t decorated; ready to add the final pieces of the puzzle.

Quinn unwrapped the first frame… it was from the day she was finally brave enough to ask Rachel how she felt… the day of their Regionals win. She hung the photo on the nail; it was the New Directions girls on stage for their performance of ‘Here’s to Us’ … it was a picture Rachel’s dad had taken.

Smiling, Rachel unwrapped and hung the next one. It was from that one rainy Sunday in New Haven where they enjoyed the day in bed together. Quinn was tired of Rachel pouting about the rain so she ran out into it and was dancing. Rachel couldn’t help but smile as her crazy girlfriend, twirled and danced in the pouring rain. She was wearing only a  t-shirt, shorts, and galoshes. Rachel couldn’t help but take a photo; and Quinn begrudgingly agreed to put it on the wall.

Quinn hung the next one… it was from her trip to Los Angeles the time she tried to make a nice dinner for Rachel. The next day they had gone out to see the sights; and Rachel forced them to take a selfie with the Hollywood sign in the background. Typical tourist behavior but it turned out to be one of Quinn’s favorite pictures of them. Rachel hated the face she was making in it; but she agreed to let it be hung on the wall since Quinn agreed to let the rain  picture go up.

Rachel hung the next picture from one of the greatest memories of her life. It was from when she revived the New Directions and coached them to a Nationals victory. Quinn was in the audience and she snapped the pic just as Rachel raised the trophy with the team all around her.

Quinn had never been prouder of her for coming back from all that had gone on that year… and coming back even stronger. Rachel also had never been prouder of herself either. It was one of her most valued achievements and she was glad there was a photo of it.

Quinn pulled the next frame out of the box and hung it on the wall. She and Rachel stared at the picture of herself that her mom had taken of her on the day of her graduation from Yale; in her cap and gown. She remembered that Rachel was looking at her  with pride that entire day.

Rachel had been proud of Quinn several times since they met but this time… she graduated from Yale just like she said she wanted to… also she looked absolutely gorgeous that day.

Rachel put the next one up; it was of her in a costume… from that drunken NYADA Halloween party that she went to. Quinn had to rescue her from herself and then she took care of her… like she always did. She fell in love with Quinn even more that night… but then again; that happened pretty much  every day.  


Quinn pulled the final frame out of the box. It was from their engagement party that Kurt and Blaine threw for them. She smiled at the memory of asking Rachel while she was sick with a cold, and  how  Rachel  wasn’t  really sure if she meant it.

But she did… and when she asked the second time she had a ring to go with it. Rachel’s elated face was something that was seared in her memory forever. Also her saying yes.

The photo was one of Rachel’s favorite too. They were both so happy to be there, to be together where they belonged. And as they sat cuddled together on the couch looking up at their wall of memories they both thought about the photographs that they’d add in the future…

Their wedding day, the birth of their kids, Rachel winning a Tony, and  hopefully  many… many more.

All of those moments in time were moments they looked forward to with all of their hearts.

“I love you,” Quinn said pressing a kiss to Rachel’s temple and she smiled when Rachel sighed into her touch.

“I love you,” she whispered and brought their lips together.

They were finally home.

* * *

[08.08.2020]

Present day …

Rachel looked down at the invitation in her hand as she recalled moments from her life with Quinn and she smiled.

“No… the choice I made that day was definitely the right one, and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Wha t did you say babe?” Quinn asked as she entered the apartment; she closed the door behind herself. 

“Oh nothing… I was just thinking out loud.”

“Okay… ooh is that the invitation?” Rachel nodded.  Quinn leaned over the couch and Rachel’s shoulder to look at it.

“How does it look?” Rachel wondered.

“Perfect… just like you,” was her answer. Smiling, Rachel leaned back and pulled Quinn into a kiss. Then she pulled Quinn over the back of the couch to do a lot more than kissing.

The invitation fell harmlessly to the floor; Rachel knew she could send it back to the printer later but right now… her soon to be wife was home.

_ Home- _she thought wistfully  and with hope… just before things with Quinn became a lot more heated.

/

_ “So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holding me closer till our eyes meet. You won’t ever be alone. Wait for me to come home.” _

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the song lyrics are from the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
